


ponte della liberta

by marsella_1004



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, BLACKPINK (Band), LOONA (Korea Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drama, F/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: Юкхэй проживает в государстве, полностью находящемся под властью диктатора, и мечтает вырваться из него, чтобы обрести долгожданную свободу. И однажды он встречает Юци, которая своей смелостью лишь уверяет его в правильности выбранного им пути.
Relationships: Song Yuqi/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas





	ponte della liberta

**Author's Note:**

> Старая работа, была написана на гет-фест в одном паблике. 
> 
> Название «Либерия» взято от лат. liberalis (свободный) и не имеет ничего общего с ныне существующей африканской республикой.

Предрассветное солнце медленно просыпается, начиная свой долгий путь на небосклоне. Первые лучи его падают на местами посеревшую траву и почти зачахший цветок у подножия склона. Кроны деревьев освещаются следом, и щебетание птиц звучит слишком радостно для того места, в котором они обитают. 

Юкхэй поднимается на ноги с земли и отряхивает казённые штаны, которые ему выдали в первый день работы на фабрике. Трудиться во благо процветания Нового Государства стало единственной целью для всех его достопочтенных граждан. Так говорил Правитель, которому все должны беспрекословно подчиняться, потому что только с ним они смогут достичь светлого будущего. И сомневаться в правдивости его слов равносильно преступлению. А Юкхэй вовсе не преступник. 

Он следует всем правилам, зафиксированным в Своде Законов, работает день и ночь и ничем не отличается от тысяч таких же трудящихся граждан. В его прозрачном доме-кубе, который соседствует с идентичными строениями на одной улице, нет ни одного окна, но это и не нужно – всё равно через не зашторенные стены проникают лучи яркого солнца. 

Тот же Закон запрещает скрывать что-либо в кубах, независимо от времени суток и погоды. Впрочем, большую часть дня они итак проводят на работе, а в свою стеклянную обитель возвращаются к ночи только для того, чтобы лечь спать. И назавтра всё повторяется вновь.

Юкхэй периодически ночует на заводе, когда его нагружают новой работой, которую следует сделать в срок. Он послушно выполняет свой долг, а потом собирает вещи в сумку и выходит на улицу. 

Раз в неделю он не спит на своей кушетке в углу комнатки для персонала, а тайком направляется в заброшенное после установления диктатуры здание. Оно местами покосившееся, старая лестница, ведущая на второй этаж, почти полностью разрушена. Это последний дом в городе, у которого сохранились окна и двери с прежних времён, ещё не прозрачные стены и длинные куски бархатной материи, напоминающие шторы. 

Юкхэй проходит дальше, на кухню, заваленную обломками для отвода глаз, и цепляет взглядом накрытый ковром люк. Он склоняется над ним, дёргает за ручку, и крышка со скрипом открывается. Юкхэй прислушивается на случай посторонних голосов или объектов, которые могли последовать сюда за ним, и облегчённо выдыхает. 

В мгновение ока он спускается в подвал, плотно захлопнув люк над головой; благо, что узкие ступени не дают провалиться в темноту. Свет от зажжённой спички позволяет сориентироваться и пойти на гул толпы, бушующей в одном из соседних помещений. Юкхэй не прогадывает: сегодня все в сборе. 

На самодельном ринге шутливо дерутся Юта с Тэёном – лучшие друзья, прошедшие бок о бок всю эту кутерьму со сменой власти и появлением Правителя (которого они между собой называли не иначе как диктатором). Армия только укрепила их союз, да так, что они называли друг друга родными братьями. И многие по-хорошему им завидовали. 

Донён в очередной раз спорит с Ёнхо над составлением плана и маршрута, отстаивая свою точку зрения и приводя одно доказательство убедительнее другого. Его доводы кажутся вполне разумными, но против груды мышц Ёнхо он не способен пойти, поэтому с третьего раза они приходят к компромиссу, закрепив за Донёном до следующего спора звание мозга команды. 

Юкхэй бросает секундный взгляд на карту с расставленными на ней флажками и продвигается дальше. Тэн громко зовёт его по имени, едва заметив высокого товарища в дверях. Подбегает и взволнованно сообщает:

– Совсем скоро мы выберемся отсюда.

Юкхэй кивает. Он отлично знает, что под «отсюда» Тэн подразумевает Государство, в чьих пределах жить становится всё труднее из-за многочисленных запретов и нововведений. У них всех, собравшихся здесь в подвале, одна цель – покинуть город, а следом и страну с помощью тщательно составленного плана и молниеносных действий, ведь каждая секунда на счету. 

До масштабного побега есть ещё несколько недель – нужно наладить связи с теми ребятами, которым удалось сбежать сразу после государственного переворота до назначения Правителя. Они сумели вырваться и теперь проживают за много километров от моста между двумя странами. Именно по этому самому мосту они и перебежали на нейтральную зону, после чего затерялись в густой чаще леса, где их никто не стал бы искать. 

Донён предлагал пойти по такому же пути, чтобы максимально снизить риски, ибо небольшой группе людей будет легче скрыться в заранее выбранных отсеках леса. Доля логики присутствовала в этом смелом заявлении, но потому она и стала темой спора с Ёнхо, который считал эту затею провальной ввиду ужесточения контроля на границе. С ним единодушно согласились остальные. Кроме, естественно, Донёна – он никогда принципиально ни с кем не соглашался.

– Вот увидишь, они вдвоём в конце концов к чему-нибудь придут, – продолжает Тэн, глядя на оживлённо беседующих разработчиков плана. 

В этот момент к ним бесшумно подходит безмятежная Минни с незнакомой девушкой под руку. Она здоровается и улыбается Тэну, который от смущения чешет затылок. Неловкость повисает в воздухе.

– О, я совсем забыла представить вам Юци, – кивает она на подругу, молча стоящую рядом. – Она хочет присоединиться к нам и сбежать из Государства.

– Эй, нельзя всем подряд рассказывать о нашем предстоящем побеге! – восклицает Юкхэй в негодовании.

– Это не «все подряд», а моя лучшая подруга, которая сама пришла ко мне с этой просьбой, – парирует Минни. – Я не говорила ей о нашем плане, кто-то сказал ей об этом до меня.

– На самом деле, я услышала про это от тех парней, – указывает Юци на отдыхающих возле ринга Юту и Тэёна. – Я шла за ними по улице и краем уха уловила суть их разговора. А потом заметила Минни, передающую им какой-то свёрток. Тогда я и поняла что к чему. 

Тэн задумчиво трёт шею и прикидывает, сколько ещё таких вот добровольцев примкнут к их скромным рядам. Перспектива предать огласке их деятельность кажется смертельно опасной, но что поделаешь, если желающих вырваться на свободу с каждым днём всё больше?

– Это, конечно, очень занятно, но тебе стоит вернуться домой. Наша команда итак переполнена недовольными нынешней властью. Будь добра, избавь себя от лишних проблем, – холодно чеканит Юкхэй, смотря прямо в испуганные глаза новенькой. 

У Юци от его взгляда внутри всё леденеет, и она убегает прочь, не выдержав давления. Минни бросается за ней, поджимая губы и держа подол длинной юбки, мешающей ей нормально двигаться. В дверях она оборачивается и гневно взирает на Тэна, застывшего на месте с вопросом на губах. Она качает головой и скрывается в темноте вслед за плачущей подругой. Голоса их стихают спустя пару минут, и стук люка извещает о выбравшихся наружу девушках.

В тени под лампой расстелен плед, служащий чем-то вроде дивана, которого у них нет (потрёпанный с первого этажа не влез в отверстие люка, поэтому дальнейшие попытки протолкнуть его были приостановлены). На нём не очень-то удобно сидеть, но выбирать не приходится – всё равно никакой альтернативы нет. Тэн кряхтит, присаживаясь на самый край пледа, и вытягивает ноги вперёд; Юкхэй садится рядом и прижимает колени к груди.

– Ты был чересчур жёсток с Юци, она явно заслуживает лучшего отношения к себе.

– О чём ты? – удивляется Юкхэй. – Я сделал это для нашего же блага. Как думаешь, сможем ли мы довести дело до конца, если она будет трепать языком на каждом углу? То-то же.

– Знаешь, ты прав. Но можно было сказать ей об этом как-то помягче, что ли. Мне даже жаль её, она же не виновата, что у тебя такой скверный характер, – усмехается Тэн.

– Нормальный у меня характер, – вздыхает парень, кладя голову на согнутые колени. – Поверь, так лучше для неё. Нам не нужны новые жертвы.

Тэн молчаливо соглашается и хлопает друга по плечу. Через пару часов солнце взойдёт над горизонтом, а значит, им стоит поторопиться и разойтись по домам. Юкхэй крепко пожимает всем руки на прощание и широким шагом покидает помещение. До утра есть три часа, за которые он надеется если не выспаться, то хотя бы чутка подремать на своей кровати.

Утренняя свежесть бьёт в нос и лёгкие, и жёлтый диск на небе потихоньку поднимается выше, согревая стылую землю и всех её обитателей.

//

Юкхэй думает о словах Тэна всю свою смену на заводе: пока перетаскивает тяжёлые железные пластины, толкает нагруженные доверху тележки и стучит молотом по поверхности деталей. С одной стороны, во время вчерашнего разговора он, вероятно, был слегка груб, но это только во имя безопасности команды (и её потенциальных участников). С другой же, он не считает себя виноватым в излишней впечатлительности и эмоциональности девушки: раз уж хочешь вступить в отряд повстанцев, будь добр забыть обо всём человеческом. 

Однако Юкхэй не помышляет, каких усилий стоит это сделать, ведь он рос изначально равнодушным и замкнутым, чуждым к проявлению каких-либо чувств, кроме праведного гнева и справедливости. Он не способен познать чужую душу и те волнения, которые они в себе таят. И винить его в этом нет никакого резона – он с самого детства был таким, воспитанный в суровых условиях и ещё более ужесточившийся в тёмные дни революции.

За неделю почти беспрерывной работы он перестаёт ощущать усталость и сонливость. Сухой паёк, который им выдают на заводе, вполне утоляет его голод, а три-четыре часа сна в мягкой кровати (а иногда на кушетке) успокаивают напряжённые нервы. Впрочем, порой ему не удаётся уснуть из-за беспорядочных видений и потока мыслей, никак не желающих остановиться. 

А однажды ему снятся расширившиеся от ужаса глаза Юци и её тихий плач. Тогда он ворочается в постели до самого утра и проклинает всё на свете, даже свой разум, восставший против своего хозяина. И вновь шагает на работу, не удосужившись позавтракать.

Вечером, после окончания смены, он выбирается на улицу и тенью скользит вдоль стен домов, каждую секунду прислушиваясь к звукам и оглядываясь назад, чтобы удостовериться в отсутствии слежки. К счастью, полицейские пока заняты более серьёзными делами, и один гуляющий ночью мужчина их не очень-то заинтересует. Но расслабляться нельзя: если его всё-таки поймают, то наказание будет крайне суровым. 

Юкхэй с трудом сглатывает и осторожно ступает к заброшке, чувствуя, как волосы на затылке стоят дыбом. Он пробирается внутрь и по наитию находит кухню, поднимает крышку люка и заталкивает своё тело вниз. В «штаб-квартире», как называл их подвальное помещение Юта, непривычно тихо и чисто. Отворив дверь, Юкхэй понимает причину: в комнате сидят всего несколько девушек и Ёнхо, расчерчивающий план местности. 

Завидев вошедшего, он салютует и сразу же хмурится, прикидывая в уме безопасные пути к отступлению в случае неудачного побега. Он возвращается к работе и полностью погружается в свои расчёты и чертежи; без постоянных пререканий с Донёном и правда спокойнее. 

Отложив свою полупустую сумку с вещами, Юкхэй поднимается на ринг и разминается, собираясь сегодня отработать парочку ударов и приёмов, которым его научил Тэён. Он заматывает руки бинтами и сгибает-разгибает пальцы, разгоняя кровь. 

Вместо боксёрской груши у него наполненный опилками и старыми кусками ткани холщовый мешок, уже довольно старый и немного разодранный. Но Юкхэй не обращает внимания на такие мелочи и бьёт со всей силы по самодельной груше, представляя на её месте безжалостных солдат из элитных войск Правителя. 

За жгучей ненавистью и беспрерывными ударами он сначала не замечает среди сидящих на пледе девушек новое лицо. Взяв короткую передышку, он принимается рассматривать занятых работой юных мятежниц. 

Чеён подшивает подол своего цветастого платья, скроенного ею же для будущего побега; Суён и Джинсоль скрепляют края круглой бежевой сумки, в которую рассчитывают вместить если не всё, то хотя бы часть необходимых в дороге вещей; Минни латает дыры и потёртости на куртке и штанах Тэна, напевая под нос незамысловатую песенку и перебрасываясь короткими фразами с девушкой подле себя. 

И только тогда Юкхэй осознаёт, что рядом с Минни сидит та самая напуганная новенькая, Юци, которая сбежала из-за его резкого тона и гневного взгляда. Он спускается с ринга и опускается на стул напротив Ёнхо.

– И давно она здесь с ними? – косится Юкхэй на смеющихся девушек. – Много же я пропустил.

– Ты про подружку Минни? – После утвердительного кивка Ёнхо отвечает: – Пришла ко мне два дня назад, говорит, что хочет присоединиться в нашу команду и покинуть эту ужасную страну любыми способами. Ну разве я мог отказать ей? К тому же, Минни вступилась за неё и пообещала охранять и обучать всему, что знает сама. Вот и вся история. А ты почему интересуешься? 

– Да так, просто подумал, что это как-то небезопасно для нас. А вдруг она кому-нибудь проболтается и это дойдёт до Правителя? 

– Нет, она не такая, поверь, – усмехается Ёнхо. – Я такую смелую девчушку впервые вижу; вчерашняя школьница, а сильнее вас всех, вместе взятых. Так что не переживай: не сдаст нас никому.

Юкхэй снова кивком благодарит друга и возвращается на ринг; за время тренировки в его голове проскакивают сотни мыслей, и все они вертятся вокруг одного человека. Сетуя на свою вспыльчивость и чёрствость, он продолжает отрабатывать техники ударов и вконец устаёт. Пот течёт по его широкой спине и загорелому лицу, и Юкхэй утирает лицо заводским платком, ибо собственного у него нет. 

Пока он сидит на полу, девушки потихоньку собирают разбросанные вещи и укладывают их в сумки, о чём-то весело щебеча. Минни хватает Юци под руку и уже направляется к двери, когда их останавливает чей-то голос.

– Постойте, я хочу кое-что сказать! – Запыхавшийся Юкхэй тормозит возле них и нависает грозной скалой над озадаченными девушками. – Мне нужно извиниться перед вами за то, что произошло на прошлой неделе. 

– Ты должен не у меня прощения просить, а у неё, – смеётся Минни и подталкивает подругу вперёд. – Я буду ждать тебя наверху, – шепчет она ей перед уходом, утягивая за собой застывших Суён и Джинсоль.

Ёнхо следует примеру ушедших и дипломатично покидает ребят, ссылаясь на срочную проверку и не желая мешать своим пусть и молчаливым, но присутствием. Он закрывает за собой дверь, и последняя возможность перевести всё в шутку и быстро распрощаться буквально растворяется в душном воздухе подвала.

– Мне правда жаль, – выпаливает Юкхэй и наблюдает за реакцией Юци: она так же смущена сложившейся обстановкой, как и он, но всё-таки удивляется его заявлению. – Я не хотел обидеть тебя тогда, просто подобрал не те слова. Ты ведь знаешь, что противостоять Государству очень рискованно и опасно, поэтому я и пытался отгородить тебя от этого.

– Постой, ты хотел защитить меня? – изумляется Юци, немедленно краснея, как только произносит эти слова.

– Вроде того, – мнётся Юкхэй, но затем соглашается: – Да, я пытался защитить тебя от верной погибели. Но ты всё равно пошла против меня; это-то меня и удивляет.

– Я хочу попасть в свободный мир, не такой, как у нас. Минни рассказала мне о Либерии, и я почувствовала внутренний порыв к тому, чтобы действовать и любым способом, любой возможностью оказаться там. Я просто хочу жить. Неужели я так многого прошу?

От её по-детски наивных, но по-взрослому серьёзных рассуждений Юкхэй теряется и не знает, что сказать и как завершить диалог. Юци берёт ситуацию в свои руки и наспех прощается, сообщая о том, что её наверняка заждалась Минни. Стук низеньких каблуков по сырому полу отдаётся эхом в ушах и неясным ощущением в груди. Юкхэй гасит неведомое чувство внутри и наскоро переодевается, запихивая вещи в сумку. 

Ночная прохлада отрезвляет его и позволяет обдумать произошедшее несколько минут назад. Но разум приказывает забыть о таком незначительном событии и сфокусироваться на главной цели – предстоящем побеге. И Юкхэй прислушивается к нему, отбрасывая подальше ничтожный диалог с упрямой девчонкой.

Этой ночью ему снова снятся заплаканные глаза Юци и её искривлённые от обиды губы. 

//

Донён созывает их всех через девушек для последнего обсуждения и проверки готовности к завтрашней операции по спасению. Встречи молодых влюблённых не вызывают подозрений у полицейских, орудующих по всему периметру города. Более того, они даже не расспрашивают ни о чём, когда замечают держащихся за руки и тихо переговаривающихся парней с девушками. 

И это играет повстанцам на руку: разбившись на группки, они окольными путями достигают заброшки, путая стражей порядка, если те вдруг надумают преследовать их. 

Юкхэя перехватывает Джинсоль по пути домой; он только отработал свою смену на заводе и не ожидал подобного действия. Завернув за угол, где точно на них никто не набредёт, он принимается задавать вопросы, но Джинсоль шикает на него и медленно высовывает голову из укрытия, оценивая обстановку.

– Всё чисто, – шепчет она. – Можем идти, а то кроме нас все уже на месте.

Благодаря предельной внимательности и коротким перебежкам они добираются до пункта без происшествий. Юкхэй помогает спуститься девушке и спускается сам, надёжно захлопывая люк над ними. В «штаб-квартире» до жути тихо, и это как-то странно ввиду того, что Джинсоль говорила о присутствии всех ребят. 

Но она оказывается права: открыв дверь в комнату, Юкхэй застывает и различает своих друзей, сидящих вокруг Донёна, напряжённо считающего в уме. Парни оборачиваются на скрип двери и приветственно машут руками; среди них он примечает Джехёна, с которым некоторое время не виделся.

Юкхэй присаживается слева от него на пледе, пожимая ладонь в знак давней дружбы, и цепляет взглядом Чеён, обнимающую Джехёна справа. Сколько всего успело произойти, пока он, Юкхэй, хлопал глазами и ушами, занятый своими проблемами и работой? Кажется, действительно много, раз его лучший друг Тэн с нежностью смотрит на смеющуюся Минни и гладит её бледную ладонь. 

Наконец Донён отрывается от бумаг и передаёт карту Ёнхо, разрешая ознакомиться с окончательным планом. Тот долго вчитывается и иногда хмыкает, вскидывая подбородок кверху и периодически вздыхая. Завершив длительную процедуру ознакомления, он оглашает свой вердикт:

– Это гениально. Не совру, если скажу, что это один из самых продуманных планов, какие только могут существовать. Большую часть его мы уже выполнили и выполняем прямо сейчас. Осталось только найти машину, сесть в неё и доехать до моста. А там – рукой подать до Либерии. Вопросы?

– Ты правда считаешь этот план гениальным? – изумляется Донён, не веря своим ушам после бесконечных споров со старшим.

– Ну разумеется. Ты же его со мной составлял.

– Кто бы сомневался, – скалится в ответ Донён, чем вызывает смех у присутствующих. – Но спасибо, я рад, что наш план настолько хорош.

– А где мы достанем машину? – задаёт интересующий всех вопрос Джехён. – Кто сумеет нам её одолжить?

– Мы не будем одалживать, – пожимает плечами Юта. – Угоним, и дело с концом.

– Угоним? – одновременно восклицают Тэн и Юкхэй. Девушки уставляются на них, а потом переводят взгляд на Юту.

– Не волнуйтесь так, у моего знакомого есть тачка, вот на ней и поедем завтра.

– Это случайно не тот знакомый, который потерял память? – уточняет Ёнхо.

– Он самый, – кивает в подтверждение Юта.

Как по команде все замолкают и опускают глаза в пол. Минни громко вздыхает, за ней и Чеён, а Джинсоль бледнеет больше обычного. Одна Юци не понимает всеобщего молчания и придвигается ближе к ребятам.

– Что за знакомый?

– Год назад друг Юты тоже хотел сбежать из Государства вместе со своей девушкой, – начинает Донён. – У них были соратники, план был готов, но в последний момент что-то пошло не так, и их поймали. Перехватили прямо у моста в Либерию, затолкали в полицейские машины и увезли.

– А что потом? – Юци дрожит от ожидания того, что может услышать.

– Потом им стёрли память, – с расстановкой произносит Юта, поднимая на неё свой взгляд. – Всем беглецам. И его возлюбленной тоже. Теперь они даже не знают друг друга.

– Не помнят, – поправляет Тэён.

Суён вытирает тыльной стороной ладони влажные щёки, и Юци прекрасно её понимает, потому что это действительно страшно – когда у тебя отнимают свободу и тех, кого ты любишь. Она жмётся ближе к Минни и кладёт голову ей на плечо. 

Юкхэй поглядывает на неё исподлобья и тут же отводит глаза в противоположную сторону, когда она замечает его изучающий взгляд на себе. Он смущается и алеет кончиками ушей, но стоически выдерживает направленный на него ответный взор девушки.

Рассказ Юты наводит на него плохое предчувствие, вследствие чего сердце неприятно сдавливает и в горле пересыхает от видений. Он делится мыслями с Тэном, но тот лишь отмахивается, уверяя, что всё пройдёт блестяще.

– Давайте лучше поговорим о нашем побеге, – вклинивается в беседу Джехён и перехватывает руку Чеён, оставляя лёгкий поцелуй на тонкой коже. 

– Согласен, – выдыхает Тэён, разминая шею. – Командир, поведай нам о выбранной тактике.

– Всё предельно просто: встречаемся на рассвете снаружи у заброшки, Юта пригонит авто, мы в него садимся и доезжаем до моста. Если возникнут какие-то трудности – решим по пути. Только не забудьте собрать необходимые вещи в относительно небольшие сумки и рюкзаки, иначе ничего не влезет в багажник. Да, Тэн, я тебя имею в виду, – шутливо грозится Ёнхо. – Благодаря дамам наша одежда в порядке, никаких дыр и потёртостей. Предупреждаю, что ждать никого не будем; не успеете к пяти утра, значит, остаётесь в Государстве до следующего побега с новой группировкой. Всем всё ясно?

– Да, капитан!

– Заткнись, Тэн.

Пока парни вдоль и поперёк изучают карту и план местности, девушки складывают купленные у нелегалов револьверы в маленький ручной чемоданчик Донёна, который тот всегда держит подле себя. Наточенные складные ножи они прикрепляют под резинкой на своих бёдрах и накидывают сверху длинное платье, скрывающее от чужих глаз молочную кожу, исцарапанную из-за постоянных перебежек и карабканий через заборы и высокие стены пристроек. 

Собрав уже ненужные пледы и подушки в картонные коробки, они ненадолго задерживаются в помещении, не решаясь проститься навсегда с местом их безграничной свободы и юности. После побега наступит новая жизнь, непременно лучше и чище настоящей. И одна лишь эта мысль греет их ожесточившиеся из-за борьбы сердца.

Юкхэй отлучается от друзей и направляется к уходящей Юци; он окликает её и неловко переминается с ноги на ногу. Он молчит порядка трёх минут, и терпение девушки лопается, как мыльный пузырь. 

– Ты что-то хотел? – спрашивает она вполне искренне, внутренне дрожа и ожидая приговора.

– Я просто хочу сказать, чтобы ты ничего не боялась. Завтра великий день, и ты должна радоваться тому, что совсем скоро будешь свободна. И я хотел извиниться ещё раз, – выпаливает Юкхэй. – Я не знаю, простила ли ты меня.

– Всё в порядке, – ласково улыбается Юци, покачиваясь вверх-вниз на каблуках. – Твои извинения приняты. Что-то ещё? – вопрошает она с надеждой.

– Да, есть кое-что.

Юкхэй подаётся вперёд и прижимает Юци к себе, сдавливая хрупкое тело девушки в своих медвежьих объятиях. Через мгновение он отстраняется и осторожно целует её в лоб, прямо в кудрявую чёлку, и так же быстро проговаривает:

– Пожалуйста, береги себя. И, если что-то случится завтра, то спасай себя в первую очередь, слышишь? Ты должна мне пообещать.

– Хорошо, – еле выдавливает из себя раскрасневшаяся девушка и выбегает в открытую дверь, догоняя подруг.

Юкхэй прячет лицо в ладонях и глупо улыбается. Он знает, что сделал всё правильно.  
И весело гогочущие друзья только подтверждают сей факт.

//

Из-за обуревающих его мыслей и бурлящих на душе чувств Юкхэй не спит всю ночь; он поднимается в четыре утра, наскоро перекусывает бутербродами и заталкивает бутылку с водой в сумку. Поверх футболки он накидывает куртку и внимательно осматривает себя в зеркале ванной. Кое-где пробивается мелкая щетина, но привести себя в порядок у него нет ни времени, ни сил. 

Зачесав волосы назад, он надевает на голову кепку и выходит на улицу не замеченный никем. До заброшенного здания всего несколько минут пешком, да и то с его широкими шагами можно дойти куда быстрее. В конце концов, он появляется там в назначенный час, и уже почти все в сборе. Он здоровается с товарищами и от волнения не может сидеть. 

Прибегают Минни с Юци, а за ними плетутся заспанные Суён и Джинсоль. На шуточный выговор они цокают и качают головой.

– Всё равно Юта с Тэёном ещё не приехали. Куда нам спешить без них?

– И то верно, – соглашается Донён. – Далеко ли мы убежим без машины?

Словно в ответ на его слова вдали раздаётся тихое урчание мотора, и сидящие мигом поднимаются со своих мест. Юта не обманул: машина и впрямь того самого знакомого, молва о котором месяцами гуляла по городу, несмотря на старания Правителя замять это дело и продолжить дурачить своих горожан. Но он явно недооценил молодых повстанцев, желающих избавиться от гнёта ненавистного диктатора.

Девушек запускают первыми, и они усаживаются друг к дружке на колени, чтобы занимать как можно меньше места, освобождая пространство для других. Джехён залезает к ним на заднее сиденье и тянет Чеён за талию (она единственная из подруг без пары), устраивая её на своих крепких бёдрах. К ним втискивается тощий Донён и полубоком, спиной к двери авто, едет всю дорогу. 

На переднее сиденье умещаются Юкхэй с Тэном на коленях, который беспрерывно ёрзает и вздыхает из-за того, что ему неудобно сидеть. Юта за рулём усмехается с комичности ситуации и давит на педаль газа; Ёнхо и Тэён из полуоткрытого багажника поднимают большие пальцы вверх в знак готовности, и Юта трогается с места, постепенно набирая скорость. 

Сумрак рассеивается, и небо освещает красноватое солнце, поднимающееся выше с каждой минутой. Тёплые лучи его согревают озябших в багажнике парней, и Тэён впервые за долгие недели по-настоящему улыбается, широко и ярко, вдыхая запах свободы и предвкушая свою новую жизнь без правил и запретов. 

Ёнхо треплет его по голове и сам впадает в раздумья о Либерии; спустя полчаса машина тормозит у деревянного моста между двумя странами, который не реставрировали и не чинили для затруднения побега из Государства. 

Ребята выбираются из салона авто и надевают на себя сумки и рюкзаки; Донён снова вычитывает основные положения из плана и раздаёт парням по револьверу, мысленно желая каждому удачи. Девушки разом поднимают длинные юбки до середины бедра и демонстрируют туго привязанные к ноге складные ножики. 

Ёнхо приобнимает друзей за плечи и едва ли не плачет; парни журят его за излишнюю эмоциональность, но у самих тоже глаза на мокром месте. 

Джинсоль беззвучно всхлипывает и расцеловывает подруг в щёки, крепко прижимая к себе и давясь от рыданий. Суён успокаивает её и прощается с остальными, стирая рукавом свитера слёзы. Чеён покидает их первой, убегая под руку с Джехёном. Мост немного потряхивается под весом бегущих, поэтому они слегка замедляются и через пять минут исчезают в недрах раскидистого леса, превратившись в размытую точку вдали. 

Следом направляются Тэён и Юта, взбудораженные открывающимися перед ними обоими новыми возможностями. Они переглядываются и со смехом двигаются к мосту. Оттуда они салютуют от виска и кричат что есть мочи:

– Когда-нибудь мы с вами снова встретимся!

Спустя пару мгновений они скрываются в густой чаще леса, провожаемые криками редких птиц. Суён переплетает пальцы с Джинсоль и с улыбкой кивает погрустневшим Минни и Юци. Девушки обнимаются и обещают непременно отыскать друг друга в Либерии, каких бы трудов это ни стоило. Распрощавшись, они вдвоём налегке шагают вперёд, придерживая свои сумки.

Донён и Ёнхо хлопают оцепеневших парней по спине и неловко вытягиваются во весь свой рост, застенчиво улыбаясь. 

– Вот пришла и наша пора уходить, – заводит речь Ёнхо, пряча руки в карманах. – Я не такой искусный оратор, как Донён, поэтому просто скажу, что рад быть частью нашей команды. Ну, не скучайте без нас.

– Ещё свидимся! – бросает им вдогонку Тэн, растрогавшись от ухода двух лидеров их подпольной группировки. 

В слабых лучах утреннего солнца Донён с Ёнхо добегают до границ Либерии и сворачивают налево, намереваясь укрыться в хвойной стороне леса. Минни крепче прежнего обнимает Юци и заливается слезами, попутно целуя её волосы и поглаживая по спине. Тэн стискивает в своих объятиях Юкхэя и нехотя отпускает под напором своей девушки, торопящей его к побегу. 

– Перестань быть такой букой, – многозначительно говорит он другу. – И признайся ты уже ей наконец.

С этими словами он трусит за мчащейся без оглядки Минни с сумкой наперевес. Юци возвращается обратно к Юкхэю и осознаёт, что они тут совсем одни. От неожиданной близости с ним она невероятно смущается и покрывается румянцем, не силясь поднять взгляд на стоящего перед ней парня.

– Эй, не бойся меня, я не кусаюсь, – пытается разрядить обстановку Юкхэй, но весьма неудачно. – Прежде чем мы уйдём отсюда, я хочу, чтобы ты знала: ты значишь очень много для меня. И хотя я понятия не имею, как так получилось, я решил поделиться этим с тобой.

– Ты тоже, – переводит дух Юци, – много для меня значишь. Ты мне небезразличен. – Смутившись своего признания, она нетерпеливо суёт ему в руки платок с нашивкой в виде вишни. – Когда ты тренировался в подвале, на ринге, у тебя не было своего платка, а только заводской. Так что я подумала…

В этот момент в утренней тиши над рекой между двумя странами раздаются вой сирены и крики полицейских. Юци цепенеет от ужаса и округляет глаза, но Юкхэй реагирует быстрее, поэтому резко хватает девушку под руку и несётся со всех ног к мосту. Деревянная конструкция шатается под ними и грозится вот-вот развалиться. Догоняющие их полицейские ухудшают ситуацию и расшатывают мост сильнее; несколько деревяшек падает в воду. 

Юци молится о спасении и мечтает перебраться на ту сторону любой ценой, лишь бы не жить под гнётом властного диктатора, именуемого Правителем. Они примечают Тэна с Минни, которые из-за шума не стали убегать, чтобы в случае чего помочь друзьям. И их помощь сейчас как никогда нужна, ибо наполовину развалившийся мост может рухнуть в любой миг. 

Юкхэй подталкивает девушку к безопасной части конструкции, когда стражи вплотную подбираются к ним, плетью стараясь остановить беглецов. 

Они почти достигают Тэна с Минни, когда ботинок Юци застревает в покорёженной деревяшке и она не может вытащить его. Юкхэй поспевает за ней и исступлённо принимается развязывать шнурки, чтобы она вынула ногу и побежала что есть сил. 

Ему это удаётся, и Юци с благодарностью смотрит на него, подавая руку, но он отмахивается и только громко приказывает:

– Беги!

Полицейский хватает его и прикладывает лицом к скользкой древесине под ступнями. Юци вскрикивает и кидается к нему, но Юкхэй орёт на выдохе:

– Уходи отсюда! Скорее же, беги!

Юци повинуется и за доли секунды добегает до друзей на берегу, которые ловят её и уводят дальше. От сильного удара об голову Юкхэя мост проваливается, и парень вместе со стражами падает в бурную реку с высоты десяти метров. Следом обрушивается остальная часть конструкции, и нить, связывающая две страны, рвётся навсегда. 

Юци падает на колени и горько плачет, дрожа всем телом и не веря своим глазам. Ради неё пожертвовали своей жизнью и безопасностью; и сделал это тот, кого она любила всем своим юным сердцем. 

Минни осторожно поднимает её с земли и тащит слабо сопротивляющуюся девушку за собой. Тэн перекидывает свободную руку Юци себе на шею и помогает нести её. Смаргивая слёзы, он пересиливает себя и утешающе гладит её по спине. 

Впереди у них длинный путь до центра города, где они смогут стать полноценными гражданами Либерии, и тогда никто не посмеет напасть на них. Переночевать день-два в лесу и выбраться наконец в столицу – их короткое путешествие обязательно увенчается успехом.

И жертва Юкхэя не будет напрасной, ведь они сумеют защитить ту, что он любил больше жизни, раз даже ради неё этой самой жизни добровольно лишился. 

//

Сквозь прозрачные стены куба виден золотистый диск заходящего солнца; закат светила сообщает о наступлении ночи и надежде возродиться завтра утром. В доме тишина и покой – нет хозяев, ибо они трудятся во имя Нового Государства, прославляя своего Правителя. 

В наступающих сумерках едва проглядывают очертания скромного жилища, чистого и просторного, но неуютного. Призрачное чувство единения утопает во мгле.

Дверь дома отворяется, и внутрь проходит молодой мужчина с увесистой сумкой в руках. Он снимает с себя куртку, оставаясь в рабочем комбинезоне, и неторопливыми шагами пересекает комнату, заворачивая к ванной. 

Основательно натёршись губкой и смыв с себя грязь и копоть после работы на заводе, он переодевается в чистую одежду и мимолётом бросает взгляд на своё отражение в зеркале. Ему любопытно, откуда у него этот длинный шрам на шее, но в голове совершенно пусто, как будто он только родился и не жил до этого двадцать с лишним лет. 

Он не помнит ничего – ни как появился в этом городе, ни как оказался в больнице, где ему выдали документ и приказали поселиться в этом доме. Он старался расспросить врачей и полицейских о своём состоянии, но они лишь покивали и заверили его, что теперь начинается новая жизнь, которая непременно будет лучше прежней, той, которая была до аварии. 

Но что это была за авария и как Юкхэй в неё попал, они тоже не сказали. И со временем он привык не задавать лишних вопросов и продолжать существовать как гражданин своей страны.

Изо дня в день он работает на заводе, выполняя свой гражданский долг и помогая Государству процветать. Он не общается ни с кем из работников, за исключением парочки фраз во время совместных операций на станке, и ведёт довольно замкнутый образ жизни, впрочем, как и все остальные в городе. 

Нужно соблюдать все правила, изложенные в Законе, и не тревожить Правителя, который занят серьёзными делами по облагораживанию страны.

Юкхэй выходит из ванной и садится на жёсткую кровать, лязгающую металлом при каждом неуместном движении. Спать на ней неудобно, но других вариантов нет и вряд ли когда-нибудь будет. Он приглаживает свои коротко стриженные волосы и задевает не до конца затянувшуюся рану на затылке. Как сообщил врач, он получил её в той самой аварии, из-за которой вдобавок потерял память. 

Юкхэй развешивает полотенце на спинке стула, чтобы оно просохло до утра, и цепляет взглядом одну маленькую вещь, которую нашёл в своём кармане после выписки из больницы; он до сих пор не знает, откуда этот белоснежный кусок ткани оказался у него и кто ему его отдал. 

На комоде лежит аккуратно разглаженный платок с вышитым на нём рисунком вишни.


End file.
